Junkie
by Simakai
Summary: Song fic. Les pensées de Misa chan à propos de Light.


Une nouvelle fic courte de ma part, ma première sur Death Note. J'avais ces mots en tête depuis un moment, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment réussi à les exprimer comme je le voulais... enfin, c'est quand même le résultat que ça a donné. Je ne voulais pas écrire sur Death Note parce que l'histoire est trop complexe, mais je voulais vraiment écrire ces mots-là, pour Misa-chan, et puis je crois que je n'implique pas trop l'histoire si je narre comme ça.Je vois ça comme un exercice de style.

La chanson est celle de l'épisode 25, chantée par Misa-chan elle-même. J'ai retranscrit les paroles et la traduction du fansub, je crois qu'elles sont assez justes.

* * *

_Kiwotsukete, Kami-sama ga mite iru_

_(Prends garde à toi, Dieu te regarde.)_

C'est si facile de faire l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Échange de corps, échanges de fluides, échange de sensations agréables, et c'est tout. Tout le monde le fait comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Même les insectes le font. Peut-être que les shinigamis le font aussi, mais j'aime mieux ne pas y penser.

En fait il suffit de ne pas y penser. De se laisser emporter. Rien d'autre. De montrer mon corps dénudé, de coller ma peau contre la sienne, de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et d'espérer une réaction, celle de son désir, celle de sa vie intérieure. Vouloir ne pas être repoussée, vouloir excitée ses nerfs, vouloir lui appartenir, vouloir au moins son corps, au moins pour la nuit.

_Kudai yomichi wa e wo tsunaide kudasai_

_(Tiens-moi la main dans ce voyage de nuit sombre.)_

Mais ce que je désire le plus, c'est rester à tes côtés. Peu importe si nous ne faisons pas l'amour. Peu importe si je ne peux même pas avoir ton cœur, peu importe si je ne peux pas avoir ton corps. Il me faut juste un peu de temps. De ton temps.

Je veux rester à tes côtés quoi qu'il advienne. Tu sais que je le veux, tu sais que je le peux. Il suffit que tu l'acceptes définitivement, non ?

_Hitori de to o kuni demo itsumo mitsukedashite kureru_

_(Même si je suis seule, tu me trouveras toujours.)_

Je veux que tu aies besoin de moi. Ainsi je pourrai rester à tes côtés. Comparé à ton intelligence, ce raisonnement est bien bête, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, ainsi, je sais que c'est toujours vers moi que tu reviendras. Que c'est moi qui verrai tes joies, que c'est moi qui subirai tes colères. Peu importe, j'aime même ta colère et ta haine, car je sais que tout ce que tu ressens, absolument tout, est pur.

Si seulement tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi, peu importe ce que ce serait, j'en serais si heureuse que mon cœur éclaterait. Si seulement j'étais quelque chose pour toi,

_Shi__teru koto wo zembu oshiete kureru_

_(Tu m'apprendras tout ce que tu sais.)_

Je veux que tu continues à me demander toutes ces choses impossibles, ces choses anormales, ces choses auxquelles je n'aurais jamais pensé. Je veux continuer à tuer si c'est pour toi. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ta justice. Tes idées m'ennuient, tes discours se répètent toujours, ta bouche est une machine et tu répètes, tu répètes, tu répètes.

Malgré tout je t'aime, parce que je sais que ce que tu répètes est la vérité, que tes ordres sont parfaits et qu'ils serviront à créer le meilleur monde pour nous deux. Et pour notre enfant à venir. Si jamais tu me laisses en avoir un.

_Watashi ga oboete nakutemo nando__ temo oshiete kareru_

_(Même si je ne m'en souviens plus, tu me l'apprendras toujours.)_

Pour tous les enfants à venir. Pour créer un peuple à tes pieds. Tu seras le Dieu, et je serai la déesse. Les dieux de la mort. Les dieux de la justice et du mensonge.

_Demo zembu wakaate shimatara do sureba ino_

_(Mais s'ils l'apprennent, que dois-je faire?)_

Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tes serments sont tous faux, je sais que lorsque tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes tu ne le fais que par habitude, pour ne pas m'entendre râler. Je sais que tu te sers de moi, et je sais que jamais je ne pourrai faire mieux. Je sais lorsque tu caches tes soupirs d'exaspération, je sais que je t'ai toujours déçu. Je sais que tu n'attends rien de moi. Rien.

Je ne suis rien à tes yeux et je le sais bien. Je sais tout. Je ne suis pas idiote à ce point.

Mais tu me laisseras tout de même rester à tes côtés encore un peu ? Juste un peu plus ?

L'amour est une pure vanité, et mon amour pour toi est probablement la chose la plus inutile et la plus bête de ma vie inutile et bête. Mais cet amour est ce que je suis. Misa-Misa n'est rien de plus. La junkie de toi.

Alors prends garde à toi, Light Yagami. Tu ne peux pas disparaître aussi facilement.


End file.
